


Little Pumpkin

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [39]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fall Prompt, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Halloween, Pregnant Peggy, Steggy - Freeform, We Die Like Men, adorableness, no edit, stevepeggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve can't say no when his goddaughter asks him to go trick or treating.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Little Pumpkin

When your goddaughter [or well  _ a  _ goddaughter] asks for you to take her trick or treating with her parents, you can’t say no.

However, what you can do is say yes and tell ‘em that your wife will be coming along because you know mummy and daughter love your wife and because Peggy has never been trick or treating.

“I don’t understand this holiday,” Peggy sighed, rubbing a hand over her large belly. She flinched when a foot kicked hard against her hand, groaning when Steve stepped over to gently rub her belly and press a scratchy kiss to her tender skin. 

“It’s simple, you dress up, go door to door asking for candy. Come on, Ayla asked us and I couldn’t say no. Besides, you  _ know  _ Ayla loves you and Jemma does too and Bruce says we need to walk around more if we want Jamie out anytime soon.”

“Michael,” Peggy corrected, gently swatting at Steve’s head to get him to move as she looked down at the outfits. “Yes, but isn’t it a bit dangerous to go door to door?”

“Please, you think I’m gonna let anything happen to Ayla? Fitz and Jemma alone would destroy the whole neighborhood. Come on, I got our costumes.”

Peggy did not like that grin on Steve’s lips but otherwise agreed.

And she was right, she did  _ not  _ like that grin. Nor did she like Steve painting a giant pumpkin on her otherwise large belly and helping her into an orange bodysuit with the belly stretched out to help her. It did support her belly some, so she couldn’t complain too much of the annoying, harsh color.

Though, Steve dressed as a scarecrow Captain America did bring out some laughs when he stepped out into the communal living room with Peggy in tow.

Clint snorted into his bowl of popcorn, dropping it and falling off of the couch. “You two look -”

“Nu-uh,” Bucky breathed, laying his feet up on Clint’s shoulders now that he was on the floor. “Last time you said something about Peggy’s appearance,  _ I  _ got the shoe chucked at my head. Go have fun you two. Don’t be past midnight.”

“We won’t be past ten if my feet have anything to say about it,” Peggy sighed, letting Steve lead her out. “I think you look adorable,” she told him, squeezing his hand.

“You’re only saying that because you had to stuff my hat full of hay,” Steve laughed. “Well I think you do too. Maybe if you’re up to it tonight…” He pulled her close and pressed a long kiss to  _ that  _ spot under her ear, making Peggy sigh.

She only smacked his chest a minute later when three familiar figures walked towards them. “Steven, stop! Come on, we can’t keep a lady in waiting. Maybe Michael will settle as we walk. He’s been doing jumping jacks in there ever since this morning.” 

“Auntie!” The shrill laugh of Ayla carried over the distance, the little girl running to them and hugging Peggy around her middle, careful of her belly. “How’s Mikey? When is he coming out?”

Peggy laughed and tossed the little girl’s hair. “Hopefully soon. Maybe he’ll share a birthday with you,” she teased, making Ayla giggle. 

In the light of the street, they could see the FitzSimmons family’s outfits and Steve was glad he had the paint on his face to hide the flush on his skin.

It was clear Ayla had been dressed to mimic her Auntie Daisy and was demonstrating her ‘power’. Jemma’s outfit is what made Peggy laugh the most. Only because now she understood her questions on styles of clothes in the ’40s.

Jemma had dressed just as she had on her first day of the SSR office after the war - the red hat, blue dress, even the heels. And Fitz for his part dressed like Steve in the old monkey-suit uniform. 

“You two look...adorable,” Steve commented, causing Fitz’s ears to turn a shade red.

“Yeah, well when you lose a bet to Sousa...” He kicked at a rock and turned to pick Ayla up, putting her on his shoulders. “I wanted the monkey.”

“Fitz,” Jemma sighed, rolling her eyes fondly. “And you two look adorable. How’s the pregnancy, Miss-Peggy.”

Walking side by side, it was easier to fall into a conversation, Steve listening to Jemma and Peggy talk about the pregnancy, how Michael was a few days overdue and it felt more like weeks. Jemma’s advice on how to ‘hurry things along’ didn’t go amiss. He knew Peggy was eager to get him out of there. 

Fitz talked about things they did while they were gone. How Sousa and Daisy were due to come home today but had to stay an extra week with Mack, tying up loose ends. He promised how they all would end up together for Thanksgiving. 

“Good, because I know Tony wasn’t done yelling at Coulson,” Steve snorted, rolling his eyes as he watched Ayla run back from a house with a fistful of candy.

\--

It was nearing ten by the time they’d left the last house. Jemma had changed the heels for sneakers and carried Ayla in her arms. Steve had been carrying Peggy on his back for the last block and loved her sleepy breath on the back of his neck. 

“I think it’s time to head back,” he whispered to the pair, nudging Fitz’s shoulder gently. “They’re tuckered out.”

“Yours included,” Fitz whispered, watching Peggy bury her face into his neck. “Did you try the ginger tea I told you about?”

“It did wonders for nausea, yes, thank you.”

“I can hear you two talking about me,” Peggy grumbled into Steve’s shoulder. “Steve put me down. I can walk. I-”

Her words were cut off by the sound of something  _ wet  _ splashing onto the ground, soaking the back of Steve’s legs. “Oh no, Steve. Put me down now. Right now.”

They found an unattended grassy hill and Steve eased his wife down, lowering her to the ground. He shared a panicked, uneasy look with the other two, digging into his pocket and tossing a pair of keys to Fitz.

“Go get the jeep, call Bruce and tell him Peggy’s water broke, he needs -”

“There is no time,” Peggy whispered, squeezing Steve’s bicep tightly. “Michael wants to come out  _ now.  _ Jemma, darling, I know-”

“I got this,” she told Peggy in a firm voice, handing their daughter off to Fitz. “Still, go get Mr. Banner. We need his hand in this if there is time. Take Ayla home, have Bucky put her to bed. Steve, I need you…”

\--

Peggy and Jemma were right, there was no time. Michael wanted to be born and be born right now. 

That’s how in no less than an hour, with Fitz just pulling back up with a frantic Bruce Banner, Michael James Rogers-Carter was born. Wrapped up in Steve’s shirt, screaming his head off for anyone around them to hear.

Bruce deemed him healthy as they got Peggy into the jeep and everyone back home. Hours later, Steve would lay in the bed with wife and child between them, watching him suckling on the ghost-themed pacifier.

Peggy’s smile couldn’t be washed off for anything, stroking the tuft of blonde hair back from Michael’s face. “We have a little pumpkin after all.”


End file.
